


Valena's Festival

by Bookdragon1013



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Valentines Day but it's better, Wild (Linked Universe)-centric, Wild sings a song I guess?, prompt, this is just pure fluff guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookdragon1013/pseuds/Bookdragon1013
Summary: 'But Sky’s Valena’s Festival had got him thinking. There were so many people he loved and appreciated, but he never really got to...tell them that. So after they spent an afternoon with Flora, Wild pulled Sky to the side to quietly tell the hero his plan.Of course, Sky was immediately on board.'Or, Valentines Day except I remade the holiday, featuring a for-once-not-angsted Wild who wants to appreciate his friends. A quick one shot.
Relationships: Flora & Wild (Linked Universe), Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Kass & Link (Legend of Zelda), Link & Prince Sidon, Link & Riju (Legend of Zelda), Link & Teba (Legend of Zelda), Link & Yunobo (Legend of Zelda), Sky & Sun (Linked Universe), Sky & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Valena's Festival

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just pure fluff and a quick read, so, enjoy.

“Whatcha doing?” 

Sky turned around to see Wild, peering curiously over his shoulder. Sky flushed and glanced down at the cards he was making. “It’s Valena’s Festival this week,” he said, scratching idly at one of the red and pink papers. Most of them were for Sun, but several for Groose and some of his other friends at Skyloft. 

“Valena’s Festival?” Wild asked. Sky blinked. “Uh, yeah,” he replied. “You know, the week of celebrating all your cherished relationships?” 

Wild just blinked at him. 

Sky raised his eyebrows and sat back. “Huh. You don’t have Valena’s Festival in your Hyrule?” 

Wild ducked his head and shrugged. “I guess not,” he said. “A...lot of things were lost with the Calamity’s attack. In fact, I’m not even sure we  _ have  _ holidays anymore, aside from maybe the Solstices.” 

This shocked Sky, but before he could ask any more questions Legend interrupted. “What are you two dorks up to?” he asked, leaning over Sky’s other shoulder. “Valena’s Festival cards,” Sky said. At Legend’s blank stare, Sky’s jaw dropped. “No. No way. You don’t have it  _ either? _ ” 

“Uh, no…?” 

Sky threw up his hands. “Do  _ any  _ of you have Valena’s Festival?” he asked, looking dramatically at each of the Links in turn. 

He was horrified to see that  _ every one  _ of them shook their heads. “Dear Hylia,” Sky groaned. 

“What’s so special about this Valena-whatever anyways?” Legend asked, poking one of his cards. “It’s only one of the best holidays ever,” Sky said indignantly. “You get to show the people you love just how much you appreciate them. You take each day for each kind of relationship, whether it be a friend, lover, family member, peer, teacher...basically whatever you cherish.” 

Legend raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “...Yeah, no thanks,” he said. Sky rolled his eyes. “What are those cards for?” Wild asked. “They’re one of the ways you can show your appreciation. There are lots of other ways to do it though.” 

Wild nodded, gazing down at the cards spread in front of Sky with a thoughtful expression. 

<><><>

They were in Wild’s Hyrule once again, but thankfully they weren’t dropped into the middle of a lake this time. Instead they were transported to the quaint village of Hateno, conveniently where Flora was performing research with eccentric Purah. Wild brightened immediately at the aspect of spending time with his princess. While they were in his Hyrule often, it was massive enough that he rarely got to spend time with Flora. 

But Sky’s Valena’s Festival had got him thinking. There were so many people he loved and appreciated, but he never really got to... _ tell  _ them that. So after they spent an afternoon with Flora, Wild pulled Sky to the side to quietly tell the hero his plan. 

Of course, Sky was immediately on board. 

Wild spent the next day traveling across Hyrule to collect the New Champions—Yunobo, Teba, Riju, and Sidon—along with Kass. It warmed his heart to see everyone together, gathered around the campfire eating food he had prepared. Introducing the other Links had been a blast as well. Wild snickered at the memory of Time’s face when Sidon pulled him into a crushing hug. Tall as the Old Man was, Sidon still towered over him. 

Well, Sidon towered over pretty much everyone. 

“So, Li—er,  _ Wild,  _ why did you bring us here on this glorious occasion?” said fish prince asked from across the fire. “Oh, right!” Wild grinned, setting aside his dinner to stand up. He met Sky’s gaze, and the other hero nodded and pulled out his Goddess Harp. A bout of nervousness twisted in Wild’s stomach, but he shoved it away. These were his friends—his  _ family _ —after all, and he needed them to know how much he appreciated them. 

“So, uh—” Wild cleared his throat and started again. “I brought you here tonight because it’s Valena’s Festival, which is an ancient holiday for appreciating all of those that you love in your life. That’s you.” He smiled at all of those before him. “So I wanted to show you just how much I’m grateful that you care for me, even after everything.” 

Sky began to pluck out a melody, his fingers dancing over the strings. Wild waited a moment for the tune to sink in, then began to sing in a raspy voice. It was a song that Kass had sung for him long ago, although Wild had made a few changes. 

<><><>

_ Long ago a Hero fell,  _

_ And though it took a century, _

_ He returned.  _

_ Long ago a Hero fell, _

_ Though he returned, _

_ And with him the land had newfound peace.  _

_ Long ago a Hero fell, _

_ Though he rose from the ashes, _

_ And he strove to save the people, _

_ Yet he had not done it alone.  _

_ A prince of the Zora,  _

_ Kind and encouraging, _

_ Urged the Hero forwards.  _

_ An Ancestor of a Champion,  _

_ While timid, he was brave.  _

_ He aided the Hero in calming the Divine Beast,  _

_ And inspired him to stay strong. _

_ A mighty warrior of the Rito, _

_ He showed the Hero,  _

_ That anyone is an ally. _

_ A young chief of the Gerudo,  _

_ Wise and just, _

_ Proved to the Hero that courage comes in many forms. _

_ A beautiful Princess, _

_ Kind, determined, strong, _

_ Stayed strong for the Hero, _

_ And taught him true bravery.  _

_ Eight Heroes, _

_ Each Legends of their own right, _

_ Showed him too many things to name,  _

_ Too many things the Hero could not repay.  _

_ Each and every one, _

_ Mighty, _

_ And each and every one,  _

_ A Hero.  _

<><><>

Wild let the last note fade out, and slowly opened his eyes. 

All of them were staring at him with tears in their eyes. Wild blinked. “Sorry—” he began, but was cut off when Wind tackled him in a hug. Everyone else was soon to follow. 

At some point Wild started laughing, and while he was being slowly crushed, he couldn’t be happier. He was with those he loved, after all. And the best thing was that they knew he loved them, too. 

  
  



End file.
